


Biting Down

by TigerPrawn



Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [86]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Cannibalism, Courtship, Dinner, Fanvids, M/M, Omega Verse, Vampires?, creatures?, who is playing who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: My fanvid for Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang.Fic:Cenacolo by kishafisha
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: ABO/Omegaverse Fics by TigerPrawn [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/531508
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Hannigram A/B/O Reverse Bang 2020





	Biting Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kishafisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/gifts).



> My idea behind the vid is that Will and Hannibal realise each other are vampires or cannibal monsters of some kind and court/manipulate each other over elaborate meals of blood and human flesh. Can be canon (ish?) or a complete AU. I've sort of ended it on the note of Hannibal realising that Will has him completely whipped, but again happy to go with the writer's feeling on it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cenacolo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439893) by [kishafisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishafisha/pseuds/kishafisha)




End file.
